


She Finally Knew what She Wanted

by queenofhell666



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhell666/pseuds/queenofhell666
Summary: ELle had just won her first trial and wanted to celibate with Emmett. But little did she know that night was the beginning of something she would have never expected...Based off of Legally Blonde the Musical right after the Wyndham Trial, and then a few months later right before summer break.





	She Finally Knew what She Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I had read a bunch of amazing stories about what happened after the trial, but I wanted to explore the idea that maybe they didn't get together for at least a month after. And the spent the entire time wanting each other, but the did't think the other wanted what they want.  
> Also I haven't written in forever so pls don't judge me too harshly. I felt inspired and had to write something.

Right after the Wyndham Trial:

“Oh. My. God!” was all Elle could think as she turned to look at Emmett. She had really just won that case! Her first trial! All she wanted to do was spend the night with Emmett. Celebrating and reviewing the case with him. She ran to him, ready to scream from excitement, and wrapped herself around him.  
He picked her up, making her smile so wide. This was the happiest she had been in a long time.  
Once Emmett set her down, she just stared at him, excited for what was to come next. But what came next was not what she expected. Emmett pointed behind her and said,  
“I think someone needs to talk to you.”  
She turned to see Warner. One of the last people she wanted to see. Elle turned back to Emmett, about to tell him to ignore him, he would survive without Elle just fine.  
“That’s ok. I’m….” A pause. “I’m gonna see you later.” A quick smile, and Emmett turned around and walked out the door.  
Elle turned to her ex, only to find out he wanted her back. What she had spend most of the school year wanting. Only, once she faced her goal, it suddenly wasn’t what she wanted anymore. She hadn’t wanted it for at least a month now. She didn’t know what she wanted, but it certainly wasn’t this.   
She turned down his marriage proposal with dignity and grace, knowing she didn’t need a perfect man to depend on. She needed what was perfect for her, which right then was to spend the night with her two best friends, Emmett and Bruiser.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Later that Night:

Elle and Emmett were at his apartment, blasting music and eating pizza. The champagne was long gone, the bottle laying under his coffee table. Elle was giggling at something Emmett has said earlier, even though neither of the could quite remember what it was.  
“Oh hey, what did Warner what?” Emmett asked.  
“Oh you know, the usual. He proposed, I said no, blah, blah, blah.”  
“Wait, what? He proposed?”  
“Yeah but didn’t you hear? I said no.”  
Emmett just stared at her in shock and awe. Elle Woods, the girl who had followed Warner to Harvard Law to win him back, had just turned him down.  
“That’s what I’m shocked about! Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
“Hmmmm…” She thought for a second. “No, not anymore I guess. I’d rather focus on myself and my studies. Only two months left until summer break and I want to get ahead!”  
All Emmett could do is laugh. That’s the Elle he knew and loved.  
The loved part was the problem. He had grown to love her more than a friend over the past few months and had watched her chase a jackass of a man who didn’t deserve her. She was finally free from her own obsession, and it still didn’t seem like the right time to tell her. With the whole Callaghan situation being only 24 hours ago, he knew it was too soon. But that was ok. He was used to girls not liking him back at this point. He would move on eventually. Hopefully.

They spent the rest of the night talking about nothing. And it was one of the best nights they had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will probably be up soon. I've been binging the musical on repeat and am very inspired to keep writing more. It'll probably be up by tomorrow! In the mean time, just watch the musical multiple times.


End file.
